


Dance of the Knives

by fattybaby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hot, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattybaby/pseuds/fattybaby
Summary: It was to the last few tones of the end to the Performance Night in the mountain when the light turns off. Obvious confusion was palpable till the music died and was replaced with drumming, high pitched stringed notes from an instrument Dwalin did not recognized. The audience settled down. In dim lights, a figure was rhythmically tapping his bare feet to the ground of the stage. There was not much on the male, he was only covered very sparsely, not showing only the bare minimum to be appropriate.Once in full light, the show started.And indeed that was the show Dwalin would remember forever.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Kudos: 2





	Dance of the Knives

Heavy air filled with dark cherry smoke and Tabacco was not the usual occurrence in the theatre halls. Dwalin was sure if it wasn't for the young princess he had been assigned to guard with her lady and few other royal family members, he would have completely lacked this experience in his life. He'd never thought to have witnessed such excellence.

As the figure tapped his way out in the dim lights of the stage it was obvious he was not representing any culture from north. Cover in gold flakes, dark feather and red paint circling his bare ankles, he could not have been much more appealing sight to the warrior.

Every motion was well known to the dancer, swift and hard, soft and dark. Every step was taken with the temperament of a flame and a passion of lusting lover.

The smoke in the air wasn't helping poor Dwalin concentrate on his duties as a guard. He's been mesmerized with the way smoke has been curling around dancers body. He was enjoying the attention, that one was clear. Most importantly he was enjoying the warrior's whole-body attention, even if the guard did not notice.

The dancer was done just as quickly as he started. 

Dim light became normal and the whole theatre roared with applause and whistles for all the performance participants of the night.

"What a spectacular night!"

*****

"Great show!" someone said excitedly as they slapped Nori on his shoulder in the middle of the dressing room.

"Thanks..." not really thankful for such praise. Dori never really appreciate his work.

"So, not to be rude but did you get the-"

Dori'd not even managed to finish the sentence before Nori was pushing money into his hand.

With a quick glance over the pushed money, Dori counted them. He HAD to ...as it was his only money for now to feed him and their little brother. It was hard times. Nori new it was for the best.

"For once I would like to see you watching me before praising my work," Nori said as he was done dressing into more normal clothes of sturdy cotton and dark leather. His hair was put down freely into big braids and curly messines. 

But he was met with no answer as Dori had left already.

There was no time to sulk, however, as there is going to be a pub crawl with his fellow peers from the show.

*****

"Nori! Wat took you so long? Here poor Brynh thought you won't show up!"

. Love


End file.
